tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
支配者
Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The Possessor '''is a Unique Killer class that belongs to a Neutral faction with the objective to eliminate the Blue Dragon, Cult, Unseen, and any Neutrals that seek to do them harm. The Possessor is Occupy Immune at night, so it's quite easy to go on a killing rampage without being stopped. The only real weakness is being called out for Treason, and possessing a body that is poisoned or bleeding, as this can cause swift death if you don't change bodies again. If the Possessor is to be investigated, they will appear as the possessor. '''Note: Other Neutral factions won't necessarily assist you, as their objectives are their own. Mechanics *When you decide to Possess, you will 'kill yourself' and kill the possessed player to take control of his body, leaving behind your old body to die. The court will see your old dead body the following day. * While you have Occupy immunity, remember that some things bypass it; of you try to possess The Butler on a night when they're using Throw Party, or if The Drunk uses Happy Hour on you, your possession will fail. * Your Possess 'ability has the lowest priority of any night action; this means that everything else gets resolved before it. In particular: * If your possession target is checked by an investigative on the same night that you possess them, the investigation will turn up that target's results and not yours, since you haven't swapped with them yet - Cult and Unseen will appear as evil to the Sheriff and Paladin, for instance. * If you are targeted by something that would kill you through your immunity, trying to jump that night will not allow you to escape it. * If you '''Possess 'The Mastermind before Day 4, they will still be replaced as normal, meaning the Unseen will be able to figure out who you are. * If you use '''Puppet Strings '''and control someone into visiting The Butler or The Servant who is using Concentrated Wine, you will be occupied. * If you '''Possess '''a member of the Unseen/Cult and a Sheriff/Paladin investigates them on the same night, you will appear to be suspicious due to the action priority. On subsequent nights however, you will appear to not be suspicious. * While '''Puppet Strings is usually a silent ability, targets will know they were killed by it if they were controlled to kill themselves. * You can't control The King with Puppet Strings. * You can control yourself to kill someone with Puppet Strings. Strategy *You should try to imitate your Possess victim, as to not draw suspicion. Act like your victim and keep your logs consistent. Do NOT be lazy when it comes to writing your logs, as any sudden change of adding logs can lead to an instant execution by a sharp minded Noble/Blue Dragon. *If you Possess a member of the Cult/Unseen, that person will not show up at the nightly meeting. If they know that person is not imprisoned or reaped, the evil faction will be able to deduce that you are The Possessor. Another way the evil faction may identify you is if there are only two Cult and you've possessed The Cult Leader (the remaining Cult will become The Cult Leader and realize you must be The Possessor), or if there are three Unseen and you possess The Assassin (the remaining Unseen that isn't The Mastermind will become The Assassin, again proving to them that you are The Possessor). *One way players may counter you is by exchanging passwords, and then having each other repeat the password back again each morning in a whisper. If you possess someone and then get asked for the password, this could be your downfall since you won't know the correct answer, unless you have read the whispers with Puppet Strings. *Remember that your Puppet Strings ability does not occupy the target player, so it can't be used to block them from attacking or investigating you. *You have no reason to be afraid of The Knight when using Puppet Strings, as the target you control will be killed by the Knight, rather than you. *You should always use Facelift before your first possession to avoid alerting everyone that a possessor is present. One strategy is to disguise your corpse as another neutral killer (either The Sorcerer or The Reaper), so they'll think that the neutral killer is dead and won't be on guard for you until everyone else is gone. *If you are going to leave behind a Sorcerer or Reaper corpse, it may be best to wait a few nights (or to do it on your second swap, leaving something innocuous on your first), since people will likely be suspicious if a Sorcerer or Reaper dies out of the blue in the first few nights. * If you want to make people believe the killer is The Reaper, one option is to remain completely silent (and not vote) the day before you swap out, giving the impression that you were reaped. Obviously, this won't work if you intend to use Facelift to leave a Reaper corpse behind. ** You can couple this with using Puppet Strings to send attacks at anyone who was silent and inactive the day before, to give the impression of a series of reaped kills. * Facelifting as a unique Blue Dragon class may convince Blue Dragon to execute anyone who claimed that class. If you've facelifted as The Hunter you may get the real Hunter killed in this way, and his first accuser will be killed as well by Retribution. 2 birds with 1 stone! If The Hunter is instead executed by The Prince, The Prince will then lose his executions. * Consider leaving bogus info in your logs when you Facelift to cause confusion and get Blue Dragon members to execute each other. You might also Facelift as a Drunk after having recorded in your logs that you successfully debauched a Blue Dragon member who claimed an occupy immune class. * The best people to possess are those who have confirmed themselves, but whose abilities aren't ones that allow for continuous confirmation - for instance, The Sheriff or The Paladin after they've successfully caught someone, or The Knight or The Court Wizard after they've been confirmed by events. This becomes less effective once everyone has started to suspect a possessor. Try not to be greedy and get an Alchemist killed one way or another however as she can win with you regardless. * You can possess the king. However, you won't be able to use his Royal Finger ability, which makes it easy for you to be called out once people grow suspicious; generally, it's only viable when nobody suspects a Possessor. * Additionally, it's dangerous to possess the king near the end of the game (especially if you've tricked people into thinking that the neutral killer was The Reaper or The Sorcerer via Facelift), since people's first instinct if the game doesn't end when it should is to assume that the king is of the enemy faction. * Since Puppet Strings allows you to see whispers to and from your first target, you can easily claim Noble in the early game. However, since Maid Spy is changed, your cover could get blown up easily early game, causing you to get executed by Prince or get targeted by the court. * An Observer may Follow you Possessing someone. To avoid getting outed this way, admit who you visited in the last entry of your fake logs to maintain plausible deniability if your new body is accused of being possessed. * It's helpful to keep track of claims in your private notes, since you lose your old logbook whenever you Possess someone. Lore: '''Unknown There is not much known about the possessor. Some say he's only a myth. But just in case, we sent out scouts to research this.. '''Night Room (After Patch 2.0) Announced May, 2016